The present invention is directed to operational amplifiers and more particularly to providing an operational amplifier with a zero voltage offset between its input terminals.
The amount of the voltage offset between the input terminals of an operational amplifier is important because a voltage offset in the 1 millivolt range can create a standard deviation of 0.4 amperes current offset in a current sensing power MOSFET (5 m Ohm RDSON) in the output stage.